Fallen for You
by Hypocritical Romantic
Summary: Mathias love Lukas and Lukas loves Mathias. It should be simple, but is it? DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen for You**

There's something about you that makes me so happy.

I could be in he worst mood of my life, having the most disagreeable, unfortunate shit happen to me that day, yet when I see you turn the corner with that blazé look in your eyes, my day brightens tenfold.

And I know I improve your day, even if its just a little. I know by the way you sigh contentedly or twitch your lips upward in a expectant smirk. It's more than toleration. Dare I say necessity? You have an infinite amount of people to choose from, while always picking me in the end. I must have some sort of an affect on you. Otherwise you wouldn't stay.

Perhaps you stay because I need you. You think, "God knows what trouble he'd get into?" And you wouldn't be that off target. I'd be a hopeless wreck without your presence. You say there's nothing that can bring me down, but you've never seen the days I am without you.

I can't believe that you don't see it. How can you not know how much I love you? Do I not make it obvious that you're the only one for me? I'm like a dog, vying for your attention. I'm by your side whenever you let me. I give you hugs at every moment. I could kiss you if you'd let me. I'd give my life for you in an instant.

And still you don't notice. Not even of yourself.

God, you're so handsome. I think it hurts. Your daybreak streaks of hair over your deep ocean eyes give you the look of an angel and the look is complete by the cross pin above your left ear. Whatever fashion choice you make that day is stunning. Whether in a form fitting blazer or raggedy sweats, nothing can look wrong. In your wake you leave a trail of girls drooling, while here I stand next to you, they envy me. So close, yet refraining from accomplishing what we all yearn for: to simply touch you.

When it happens, by my clumsiness or my intention, by your playfulness or frustration, I feel a tingling sensation.

I don't know when it happened. Nor do I know how. One day you were my best friend, the next, the apple of my eye. My biggest desire.

But I couldn't have you. You've made it clear. Your words are sharp, but I hold them dear. I'll remain as your best friend, but I fear when this relationship ends. Will I stand to see you by your dearest, so happy and in love? Or will I break inside, knowing what it was like to fall?

**x. X. x.**

I'm so mad at you! How can you not see how much I love you?! You oaf are you so blind?! Do you not see me trail behind?

Who else do I smile for, or at least try to? Yes, there's my brother, but that doesn't matter. He's not you. I want to remain by you forever rather than those few moments that you seek me out. What else do I have to say or do to portray my feelings? Do I have to shout?!

I love you? It's not that simple!

You make me melt with that infectious smile. What is there left to desire? You make me feel like there's no one else on Earth. Is that really all my worth? You make we so weak with that explosive, effortless laugh. How can I go a day without it?

Every moment I am without you is a bore. In my world, there's no one else that would matter more.

I don't know how to explain this. I dream so much of kisses and bliss that I'm embarrassed. I can't talk or else I make myself the fool. And there you stand, tall and cool.

Your confidence is admiring that I'm jealous. Lend my our power so that I can tell you all that I need to express. You'll get so sick of me, you'll have to shut me up. I'll explain all my reasons for falling for you, but don't ask me how. I've spent so much time with you that there was no transition. Perhaps it happened on day one. My heart didn't set, much like the midnight sun I love so much.

Yet it confuses me. How could my heart be so easily swayed? I thought I hated you because you're daft, but that foolishness was a trap. You captured my heart without me knowing.

And while I forgot about myself, I learned more and more of you. Your heart is large and packed to the brim. There is not a person that couldn't fit. I wonder where I am inside. How big a role do I play? I'm your best friend, but would you let me be more? More than a brother, but much like a partner.

I want to grow old with you. Relive our adventures. I'm sick of my fantasies, I want to bring them to life. I'll do anything to keep you near, even if it means taking a step back for the love of your life, your dear.

* * *

**OMG IT'S SO LATE! It's 3am and I have class in a few hours! I'm probably gonna regret this... it's not edited. I can't edit at 3am. I'm too sleepy, but I wanted to post it. Will you accept this rather than an According to Nature update? I promise this is DenNor... a little angsty, but they do love each other. They're just oblivious. I think I'll add one more little part to this to make it better, but I might just leave it as it is. I love them mooning for each other. Yeah...**

**1st part is Mathias and 2nd part is Lukas if you couldn't tell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Oh god, is this even real?" Golden eyes looked up from the journal in his hands towards icy periwinkle eyes.

"Aww, I think this would make a great K-drama!" South Korea's voice strained from hanging upside down on Iceland's bed. "Hey Hong, lemme see Denmark's again. I think he'd make the better protagonist 'cause he's so happy all the time. Imagine all of the angst we can squeeze out of him!"

However, before the other Asian could toss the leather bound journal, Iceland snatched it away. "We're not squeezing anything out of anyone. I only showed you this because…. I don't even know why."

"I believe you said something like, 'Gods I can't handle this shit anymore. They're so fucking dense!' Then promptly threw these at us." Hong Kong mimicked Iceland's voice as close as possible and received a round of applause from his fellow neighbour.

"That sounded just like Ice!" Korea giggled. "Do me next! Do me!"

"Ew, that's gross," the shortest of the three wrinkled his face as he spun around on Iceland's swivel chair. "Who'd, like, want to do you?"

"Rude." The youngest of the three pouted. As he sat up, he moved his legs so that Iceland could flop onto his bed and burry his face in the myriad of pillows he owned. "So if you don't wanna give me the rights to make this into the coolest K-Drama ever, then what are ya gonna do? And for the record Hong, lots of people would do me."

Hong Kong scoffed, while Iceland tried to speak around the cushions.

"Uh waff finfing of seffing them uf o somfing."

"Sorry, Ice," Hong Kong pushed himself over to the Icelander and began removing the pillows around him by throwing them at South Korea, "we don't speak elfish. What was that again?"

Glaring at the comment, he repeated himself. "I was thinking of setting them up or something. I've talked to Norway, but he denies even liking Dan. It's really so sad."

South Korea snatched back Denmark's journal to continue reading throughout the journal and not just the fluffy, romance bits. Unfortunately for the Asian, the journal was chaotic soup of Danish, English, and crosses and hatches that Iceland had once called runes. He knew bits of every language, some more than others, but despite being friends with Iceland, he never pushed himself to pick up any of the Scandinavian languages. He could speak, read, and write all of the East and Southeast Asian languages to the point of fluency, but English, French, Spanish, and German were closest to fluency he could get with "Western" languages.

What even is "Western?" The maps obviously had Europe and American on the East, but that was beside the point. South Korea drew his attention back to the journal.

Ah yes, fortunately he was well versed in doodles.

"Have you talked to Denmark?" Korea grinned. "Looks like he'd purpose to Norway if he had the chance."

Curious as to what he meant by that and what he was examining, the young European looked over the obnoxious nation's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

"The rings," he pointed at the two interlocking circles with words wrapped around them. "They say 'I love you' in Danish and Norwegian right? I think those are wedding bands."

Hong Kong whistles in Iceland's ear, almost startling the poor nation out of his skin. "Look at you, South. Who knew you had detective skills."

The other frowned. "Don't call me South!"

But the other ignored him and pointed at another set of squiggles that could vaguely represent a family. "I think this is you guys. See, that's definitely him and Norway, so that has to be you. …Or you know, maybe they replace you with a cuter baby and start a new family."

Hong Kong began to chuckle, but was stopped short when Iceland backhanded him.

"He's already told me how much he loves Nor," Iceland's eyes seem to darken when he looked away and dropped his voice. "It's all he would say those first few months that Norway left him."

A set of arms wrapped around him followed by another longer pair.

"What are you doing?!" He tried to squirm, wiggle, and flail, but he couldn't get out of the Asians' grasp.

"You hear that South? Icy didn't get enough love as a child." Hong Kong tried to rub his face on the other's cheek while Korea rubbed Iceland's are in attempt to sooth him.

"We've gotta give him all of our love! Don't call me South."

"Let go of me!"

"There, there. We love you Icy; don't we South?"

"You can come live with us after the new baby takes your place. Don't call me South, or I'll call you Kong."

"We'll never replace you, Ice." Hong Kong squeezed him even tighter the more the other struggled. "South and I will always be there no matter how emo you get."

"That's right," South Korea rested his head on top of platinum blond locks. "Kong and I will feed you licorice until you're the happiest precious in the world."

Despite Iceland remaining annoyed at his friends, he stopped resisting them in hopes of being released sooner. Unfortunately, no such luck was bestowed on the island nation.

"Pfff, Kong rhymes with dong." Hong Kong giggled, arms still securely wrapped around Iceland's torso.

"Yeah, and Kong is shorter than Hong Kong, much like your dick." South Korea retorted.

"Whoa there," the shorter teen raised his head to look at is verbal abuser. "No cursing in front of our baby. Apologize to our child then apologize to me. You've never even seen my Kong."

"Sorry Icy, don't say dong, it's a bad word," his cheek remained atop Ice's head, causing the blond to feel the other's verbal vibrations. "And yes I have. It was at the bathhouse at my place a few years ago."

"Dong isn't a bad word," Hong Kong continued but was stopped short when the door to Iceland's room suddenly opened and Norway stepped in.

"Iceland, have you been in my room… late…ly. Well, I see I'm interrupting something," he looked at his brother trapped in between the two Asians and promptly turned around, closing the door behind him.

Korea carried on, "I didn't mean dong; I meant the other word. You remember the bathhouse, right?"

"What other word?"

"The bad word."

"I said dong wasn't a bad word."

"Guys," Iceland was done with their shit.

"Okay, and I told Ice not to say the bad word. He can use dong instead."

With the most deadpan expression he could muster, Hong Kong asked, "Who's dong is he using?"

"Well… I guess—

"GET OFF ME!"

This time, Iceland showed no mercy as he fought himself out of their grasp. It was a spectacle of a fight that his fellow brothers would have been proud of all those centuries ago, but it was all ruined when South Korea fell back, bringing down the others as well as a few stuff from the bed and nightstand.

It was during their struggle to disentangle their limbs from one another when Denmark walked in, unaffected by the situation before him.

"Oh, hi guys! Hey Ice, have you seen my diary?"

"Diary?" Iceland slowly pushed the collapsed journals on the floor under his bed. "You mean journal?"

"No, diary," Denmark's sky blue eyes blinked at him innocently. "It's leather, filled with uh, pages and stuff."

"No?"

"Okay, if you find it, don't look in it!"

And then he left.

It was silent for a few seconds until South Korea spoke up again.

"Do you think Denmark can pick up Korean? He'd be really popular in a K-drama."

"I think someone has a crush," Hong Kong dragged himself up.

Iceland shook his head, "Uh, no, you can't crush on Dan. He's head over heals in love with Nor. That's the whole point you're here, to help me with—THAT'S IT!"

* * *

**Not DenNor, but next chapter I swear! I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, and if you did... Wow, you're psychic or my best friend who knows about my recent obsession with KoHoIce. What you probably will expect is the idiotic, typical plot Iceland is coming up with, but hopefully not completely what you're expecting. Who knows, at this point, Iceland is just winging it, just like me!**

**One more week of university and then I'm out! I'll hopefully be posting more throughout August, but I just need to graduate, move out, move in and find a job... crap. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! Wow it's almost been a year! **


End file.
